Rick
|species = Hamster |affiliation = Animal Friends |caption = Kirby Star Allies artwork |gender = Male}} Rick is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as one of Kirby’s Animal Friends in Kirby's Dream Land 2. He is a giant hamster that is best suited for land. Physical Appearance Rick is a round little hamster. He has white fur with small patches of light brown (sometimes orange in some artworks) on him. The brown patches are most noticeable on his head and on his back. He has little pink feet and a small, pink, button-shaped nose. He also has four whiskers on his face with two being on each side. Rick has small hands that are white. Rick is almost twice the size as Kirby, so he can't fit into smaller places and tight passageways. He can also jump from wall to wall and crush enemies with his astounding girth. Like Kirby, Rick can inhale enemies (This was later changed to stuffing the enemy into his mouth). However, Rick is unable to harness the power to hold his breath to float like Kirby. Rick can be used to jump on walls. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby earns Rick's trust and friendship when he saves him from a horde of mid-bosses. Rick is able to withstand treacherous terrain and doesn't skid on slippery platforms such as ice. Like the rest of Kirby's friends in this game, Rick can merge abilities with Kirby to make stronger ones: Kirby's Dream Land 3 Rick has gained several new abilities, such as jumping from wall to wall. He is the only Animal Friend not slowed down by normal sand surfaces in this game, although he'll still be affected by moving sand surfaces. His inhaling technique however, was replaced by the power to stomp enemies flat. Instead of inhaling enemies, Rick charges forward with his gaping mouth wide open. This game also introduces Rick's love interest- Pick. For transportation Kirby sits on Rick's back for a ride. Rick can once again combine his abilities with Kirby: ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards The ability Animal Statues allows Kirby to turn into a stone Rick. He acts like he normally does, but without an ability to use. He can, however, climb up walls if a player holds the +Control Pad against the wall and presses jump in rhythmic succession. Kirby: Canvas Curse Rick appears in Paint Panic as one of the paintings Paint Roller draws. ''Kirby Mass Attack Rick makes a cameo appearance alongside Kine and Coo in Kirby Quest if Kirby is defeated. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Stone Kirby can transform into a statue of Rick, Coo, and Kine. In Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Smash Kirby can transform into this statue by using the Stone attack. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Though he is not a playable character, Rick appears in the Kirby Fighters sub-game (as well as in the downloadable ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe). In the stage based off of Kirby's Dream Land 3, he occasionally steps through doors and attacks the Kirbys by using his Burning attack: flame breath. He then proceeds to reenter the door he came from. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Rick, Kine, and Coo appear together as a stone statue produced by either Kirby's Stone or Smash Bros. ability. He also appears a collectible sticker. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Rick will appear as a villager of the city after the defeat of Taranza, sitting at the bench behind the Shrine of Passwords. Kirby Battle Royale Rick appears in Slam Hockey, He can be seen on the left side of the crowd in Normal Arena. Kirby Star Allies Rick appears in ''Kirby Star Allies as a Dream Friend in the game's first update. He works alongside Kine and Coo as a three-in-one Dream Friend, with each character using different abilities. In Rick's case, he uses the Sizzle element, as well as the Stone ability. Although it is not mentioned in his control list, Rick retains his ability from previous games to not slip on ice, as well as the ability to climb up walls. ''Super Kirby Clash Rick appears as a resident of the Port Village after Parallel Nightmare has been defeated in The Ruins. He can be seen sitting on the rightmost bench. He, alongside Coo and Kine, also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Rick's once semi-important role has been reduced greatly. Rick quite isn't an acquaintance of Kirby, nor do the two really interact all that much. Rick lives in Whispy Woods Forest inside the roots of the great tree Acore. Rick shows no change in personality though. He also speaks with an Australian accent in the English dub. Despite his lack of appearances in the episodes, Rick has still appeared more than any of the other animals, let alone the animal helpers, in the anime. His first appearance in the anime was in A Blockbuster Battle, when he helped to build a treehouse for Kirby (which was wrecked later in the episode by King Dedede and Escargoon). Rick's feet were changed to a light purple color and the color of his fur is a more yellowish color in the anime. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Rick appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Rick appears as a spirit. Music Etymology Rick's name is derived from the onyomi pronunciation for the Japanese word for land, 陸 (riku). Related Quotes Videos Kirby Star Allies Rick & Kine & Coo Are Back! - Nintendo Switch Trivia *Of the three Animal Friends who appear in the anime, Rick is the only one that has any kind of conflict with Kirby. This instance was only in the episode, War of the Woods. *When Ado draws Rick in the Boss Butch credits of Kirby's Dream Land 3, she gives him more realistic features on his hands and feet. *Rick is the only Animal Friend that consumes enemies himself. All others allow Kirby to inhale the foes or, in ChuChu's case, drag the foes into Kirby's mouth. * Rick makes a cameo appearance in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, along with Coo and Kine, when Kirby is transforming into Kirby Tank. * Rick, along with Coo and Kine, make an appearance in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe after certain Ordeals are cleared. * Rick, alongside Coo and Kine, in the American TV commercial for Kirby's Dream Land 2, was depicted out of character: In particular, aside from being given angry eyes and a menacing grin, Rick was shown to lift up a biker upon entering a bar and throw him right at a sofa with other bikers sitting on it and knock them over in a similar manner to bowling pins. * In ''Kirby's Toy Box - Cannonball'', the player plays as a mechanical recreation of Rick, with the purpose of firing spherical Kirbys over a hill to defeat their opponent. * In Kirby Star Allies, Rick has the longest idle animation out of anyone in the game lasting over a minute. * In Kirby Star Allies, fighting Morpho Knight in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with Rick & Kine & Coo replaces the normal theme with a remixed version of Dark Matter's theme for his second form, referencing the Animal Friends' original appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 2. * In the 68th issue of Nintendo Power, Rick is incorrectly referred to as a squirrel, instead of a hamster.Nintendo Power Issue 68 * Rick's model in ''Kirby Triple Deluxe'''' depicts him with bright red feet. Artwork akbj_ca.gif|Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rick.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rick 7.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Burning) KDL2 Rick 6.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Needle) KDL2 Rick 5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Spark) KDL2 Rick 8.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Cutter) KDL2 Rick 4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Ice) KDL2 Rick 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Parasol) KDL2 Rick 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Stone) KStSt Rick.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Rick_Block_artwork.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' Rick1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kirby Riding on Rick KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Rick Artwork.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3RickKirbyWave.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Rick_Needle_art.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Needle) rickston.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Stone) Rick KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Rick Artwork comic.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic Image:Rick_laugh.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KDCol Kirby Rick KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KPR Sticker 97.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 117.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Rick_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 24.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (cameo as a cookie) KSA RickKineCoo.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (with Kine and Coo) RickExpress.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' artwork (on pillow) IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) IllustImage09.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Christmas Kirby.jpg|Kirby Twitter White Day.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Rick Novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Save the Rainbow Islands!'' New Year 2020.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KSA Rick & Kine & Coo Icon.png Gallery DL2 Rick.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Elieel shot.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) LandSeaAirSquad.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' DL3 Rick.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSTST Lotsa Blocks.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Image:Trophy238.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) KTD Rick.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Rick.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KatRC_Rick.jpg|Elline momentarily transforms Kirby into a Rick replica. TKCD_Rick.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA R&K&C Splash Screen.png|Rick & Coo & Kine's splash screen in Kirby Star Allies. RickinSplash.png|Rick & Coo & Kine's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!. KSA_Ricks.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Clean Curling (Rick).jpeg|Rick performs Clean Curling. Ice Curling (Rick).jpeg|Rick performs Ice Curling. Splash Curling (Rick).jpeg|Rick performs Splash Curling. Geokinesis (Rick).jpeg|Rick performs Geokinesis. KSA_Rick_Mural.jpg|Rick's mural SSBUl_Spirit_13.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Rick.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KDL2 Rick sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rick sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KTB Rick sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Star Break) KStSt Rick sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt Rick sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Rick sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt Rick sprite.gif|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Rick trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Rick 62311.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Rick DAQpRJdVwAALWlr.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References de:Rick es:Rick fr:Rick it:Rick ja:リック ru:Рик zh:利克 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies in Kirby's Star Stacker Category:Allies in Kirby's Super Star Stacker Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Novel Characters Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash